Changing the Past
by blaisethezabini
Summary: 'Today was the day. The day he would change the past. Pulling the ancient tome towards him, he opened it to the page that would help bring his father back. Sitting in an abandoned classroom, Scorpius took a deep breath and began reciting the spell that would take him back to 2005. To the day Draco Malfoy died.' Things never work out the way you want them to, though.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the world or characters of Harry Potter (obvs). They belong to the lovely J.K Rowling. I'm merely playing with her characters to how I see fit for this little plot-bunny.

* * *

**Okay. So this is my first foray into HP fanfiction. Really, any fanfiction for that matter...Anyway, there will be another AN at the end of the chapter to explain a few details. Any and all mistakes are my own. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter One

In the early hours of the first of September, Hermione Granger-Malfoy bustled around the kitchen searching for something suitable to eat for breakfast. Today was the annual Weasley breakfast to see off the kids to Hogwarts and it was custom for anyone attending to contribute some food for the masses. There were way too many Weasleys these days for just Molly to cook for and family friends were always invited as well. It looked to Hermione that her search would be unsuccessful, which wasn't all that surprising.

Hermione always stopped by her favorite coffee shop on her way into work on weekdays and usually skipped the meal on weekends, using the mornings to catch up or work ahead on any work projects. Her son was rarely awake before noon during his school breaks so it seemed pointless to stock up on breakfast foods.

Giving up on the search, she sighed before noticing a piece of parchment on the refrigerator. Releasing it from its clip, Hermione skimmed over the words on the page.

_Congratulations, Scorpius! I hear you've made Head Boy. Arthur and I are so proud. Tomorrow's breakfast shall be in celebration of your accomplishment! Tell your mother not to worry about bringing anything. We have everything covered. Can't wait to see the two of you in the morning. Have a wonderful last night at home!_

_Love, Molly_

Laughing lightly, she whispered, "That's extremely convenient."

"What is?" asked a deep male voice from behind her that caused her to startle.

"That we don't have to bring anything to breakfast this morning. We don't have anything _to_ bring," she replied, gesturing towards the open pantry before placing a hand on her chest to calm her heartbeat. "I usually remember to stop by the store to pick something up."

"I can't even remember the last time we had breakfast here. That's why I called Al to tell him the great news. He's spent the last few nights at the Burrow and we both know Al can't keep a secret if his life depended on it. It's always been a huge deal when someone becomes Head in the family," Scorpius said to his mother. "I figured I would get the same treatment Victoire did."

"It looks like you will if this note is any indication," Hermione replied with a proud look on her face. "I'm so proud of your accomplishments and I know for a fact that your father would be too."

"Thanks Mum," he said with a sad look in his silver grey eyes that he had inherited from his father. Other than his hair being a few shades darker blond, he was actually a carbon copy. "I wish I could have known him."

"Me too, honey, me too." she said with tears quickly filling her eyes. Even after all these years, any mention or thought of her husband's death caused a deep pang in her chest. She still had nightmares about that fateful day on occasion.

"Shit, Mum. I'm sorry, please don't cry," Scorpius pleaded, bringing his mother into a hug. "Today is supposed to be happy. I'm going into my last year at Hogwarts!"

Pulling away and smacking him lightly on the arm momentarily forgetting her sadness, she huffed, "Language, Scor! And please, don't remind me of how old I'm getting! I can't believe my baby boy is going to be eighteen in just a few short months."

"Mum," he dragged the word out with a pout. "Don't be embarrassing today."

"Shut it, you. I'll try to keep the blubbering to a minimum to save you the embarrassment," Hermione said with a small smile and sniffle. "Have you finished your last minute packing? We'll need to shrink your trunk."

"Yes, I'm done. I finished up last night since I knew we would probably be leaving at the crack of dawn. Why we need so many hours for breakfast will always be a mystery to me," he said rolling his eyes.

"Three hours go by quickly when you're in the midst of a Weasley breakfast chaos. You'll need to leave early anyway for your train meeting with Professor Avery," she told him while adjusting the collar to his button-up shirt. Professor James Avery had become the newest Deputy Headmaster after Neville Longbottom took over Professor McGonagall's position as Headmaster.

"How – that's right, how could I forget you were Head Girl? You probably still have _your_ letter memorized by heart," he said with a laugh. "I'll go get my things so we can _Apparate."_

Laughing at her son's quip, she said, "I'll meet you at the front door."

* * *

Arriving at the _Apparition_ point of the Burrow just before 7:00, Hermione asked, "Ready for your last Weasley breakfast as a Hogwarts student?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I'm sure. It's a weird feeling," Scorpius admitted as he began the walk down the path towards the Burrow. The next time he would attend one of these things, he would be leaving early for work along with the other adults who would not be accompanying anyone to Platform 9 ¾.

"It is," she agreed, as it would also be her last time going to Platform 9 ¾ as a parent.

As they approached the front door, it swung open and Lily Potter came barreling out. "Scor!" she cried out. "Congrats on making Head Boy!" She hugged him tightly before letting go to look up at his 6'2 frame with a cheery smile.

"Thanks, Lil," he said with a laugh as Lily enthusiastically turned to give Hermione a hug. Once she let go, Lily ushered them quickly into the house. It was uncharacteristically quiet inside.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked looking around the living room.

"I think Al is still sleeping and everyone else is outside setting up the table and tent by the garden," Lily replied eagerly. "I'm the official greeter. I think you guys are the last to arrive, actually. Just head outside when you're ready."

"I'll go wake Al," Scorpius volunteered then headed up to Al's usual room for when he stayed with his grandparents. Heading up to Uncle Ron's old room, Scorpius pounded his fist on the door before going to open it only to find it was locked. "Really Al," he complained. "Hurry up, breakfast is ready."

"Already?" came a muffled voice through the door. There was some shuffling and a click of the door unlocking. Scorpius took that as cue that he was allowed to come in. Opening the door, he took in his best mate's appearance.

"Nice hair, Alby."

"Shut up," Al said grumpily as he hastily used a hand to try to comb through the unruliness that was his hair. "We can't always look perfect like Mr. Head Boy Extraordinaire."

"Just hurry up and get dressed. Everyone's already outside. Make sure you haven't forgotten to pack anything for school either while you're at it," he replied with an eye roll to the new nickname.

"Yeah, yeah. Will do."

* * *

Outside, Hermione was being passed from one hug to another. All the Weasleys were in attendance, including Charlie, as well as a few family friends that were once part of the Order.

"Where's Mini Me Malfoy?" Ron jokingly asked pulling his best friend into a hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"He's upstairs getting Albus. I'm sure it won't be long if he says the food is ready," she said moving to hug Ron's wife, Lydia Davis, a former Ravenclaw who had been a few years behind them in school. She was Lydia Weasley now, of course. They had two kids, Marilyn and David.

Everyone chuckled in agreement. "Oh, that's right! I meant to send James up to get him a little while ago," Ginny Potter explained, shaking her head and looking at her husband. "That boy of ours loves sleep way too much." Harry nodded in assent and said, "It's a miracle he ever gets to his classes in the mornings, I'm sure."

"Mine too," Hermione smirked. "It was so nice to see my son awake before noon this morning. It was a surprise that he wasn't acting like a grumpy teenager at the thought of being awake before then."

"Mum! You shouldn't talk as if I'm not here," her son said indignantly sticking his nose up in the air and crossing his arms, standing just outside the tent.

"I'm sorry, dear, I didn't notice you had come out. Not that what I said wasn't true and you know it."

"I was only kidding Mum. Al should be out in just a few minutes," he told the group. "I told him the food was ready so he should be moving pretty fast." Once he had finished speaking, a chorus of 'Congratulations' was heard and everyone present converged to give him hugs. It seemed to be a bit overwhelming.

"Do you have any idea who might be Head Girl?" someone asked. Hermione thought it might have been Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter.

"I have a feeling it will probably be Angie Thomas. She's second in our year to me in grades," Scorpius answered looking a bit rumpled after all the attention.

"A Slytherin and Gryffindor together as Heads. That probably hasn't happened since you and Malfoy were Heads in seventh year," Ron said, looking back to where Hermione was still standing. "I don't think it has," she agreed.

"Are you still going to be captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, Scorp?" Teddy Lupin, Victoire's fiance, asked. Scorpius had become captain during his fifth year. He was Seeker for the House team.

"Of course he is!" Al's voice rang out through the group, a Chaser for the Slytherin team. "There's no way he would give it up when there's a strong chance of him going pro. Are we eating now? I'm absolutely starving."

* * *

Breakfast passed by quickly. It always did when they had these large get togethers. Hermione couldn't believe that in just a few minutes, she would be _Apparating_ with her son to Platform 9 ¾ for the very last time to see him off on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone else was still in the process of saying their goodbyes but Scorpius needed to be on the train early for that brief Heads meeting before departure.

Reaching the _Apparition_ point, Scorpius said, "See you in a few seconds, Mum," and _Disapparated _away.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione followed suit. She arrived to an almost empty platform. Scorpius was already standing by the usual Weasley-Potter pillar. "This shouldn't take long. I'll be back to say goodbye," he said. Hermione watched as he gracefully walked towards the train with that air of Malfoy confidence. It was obviously a trait that was pre-programed into his Malfoy genes. Or maybe he had just learned it from his grandmother, Narcissa.

Left standing by herself, she waited for the others to begin arriving. Across the platform, children and their parents were beginning to come through the barrier from Kings Cross. Familiar pops of _Apparition _were also starting to fill the air. It wasn't long before Hermione was joined by Harry and Ginny, along with James. Al and Lily were already on their way to find a compartment.

"James, I didn't realize you would be joining us," Hermione said.

"I took the day off to see my brother off to Hogwarts for the last time. I haven't had a day off since I started at the Ministry, other than holidays," James replied. After he'd graduated, James had gotten a job with the Department of Magical Games and Sports. That was already two years ago.

"I know how that feels. I haven't taken a whole day off since Scor was a baby. Just half days here and there," she said.

"I still have no clue how you managed to ever do that," Ginny said in disbelief thinking of how there used to always be something wrong with one of her three children.

Before Hermione could reply, a gaggle of red heads (and a lone blond one) came towards their small group. The number of Weasley children still attending Hogwarts had shrunk significantly in the past few years. Only Marilyn, David, and Louis would be joining Al, Lily, and Scorpius back to Hogwarts this year. Marilyn would be going into her sixth year, while David, Louis, and Lily would be heading into their fifth. Louis, who had inherited his mother's blonde hair, was Bill and Fleur's youngest.

"Where's Fleur?" Ginny asked at the same time as Bill was saying, "Where are the other three?" speaking about the kids.

"She wasn't feeling well after breakfast so she went home to rest," Bill answered. The children barely glanced the adults way before they were heading towards the train to find seats and their friends.

"Al and Lily went to find a compartment for everyone and Scorpius -," Harry turned to Hermione in question. "He's in the Heads compartment with Professor Avery," she filled in.

"Not anymore," a voice said into her right ear causing her to startle. "Merlin, Scorpius! That's already the third time you've just appeared out of nowhere behind me. Do you want to give your poor old mother a heart attack?" she asked, clutching at her speeding heartbeat for the second time that morning.

He pouted in seriousness and said quietly, "Of course not. I don't want to lose you too."

"And you're not going to if you would just make some kind of noise when you're approaching," she said softly with a sad smile.

Wanting to lighten the mood, Albus announced, "Slytherin is going to win the Quidditch _and_ House Cup this year. Just you wait!"

"Um, I don't think so," Lily argued. "They will both be going to Gryffindor." She was also a Chaser, like Al and both were prefects for their respective Houses.

"Right," Al said sarcastically. "Because Gryffindor has the best player and the smartest person in school."

"Whatever," Lily glared at her older brother. Scorpius ignored the conversation and embraced his mother. He hoped his plans for the year wouldn't get in the way of achieving either Cup for his House.

"Who got Head Girl?" James asked. "I was right. It did end up being Angie Thomas," Scorpius replied distantly.

* * *

It was inching closer to 11:00 so everyone began saying their goodbyes.

"Write everyday," Hermione told Scorpius. "How about just once a week?" he suggested. "Oh, fine. Once a week it is, then."

"I love you, Mum," he said hugging her tightly to him again. "I love you, too, Scor. I'll see you at Christmas. Stay out of trouble."

"When have I ever gotten into any trouble?" he huffed. "Never, but I still say it every year. This is one of my last two chances to say it to you. Don't ruin it for me."

Letting go of each other, Scorpius waved to the others. He'd had enough hugs for one day. "Bye everyone! See you at Christmas!" Everyone waved back, echoing their goodbyes. Scorpius followed Al on board.

"You sitting with us?" Al asked. "Not right now. I'll visit the compartment after the prefects meeting. I've got Patrols right now and then I have to get back to the Heads compartment to organize."

"Okay, I'll see you at the meeting, then," he waved and took off in the direction of their usual compartment. Scorpius strolled the opposite way towards his compartment. He didn't really have Patrols right now. He had been given the second shift by Professor Avery. He was going to use this time to contemplate the ancient tome laying heavy in his trunk and the spell that it contained. He was going to change the past.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is short. They should get longer as the story progresses. Updates will happen every one to two weeks, hopefully. Was this first chapter any good? Any mistakes I need to edit? The plot will become more clear after the next chapter when we go more in depth into what Scorpius is planning.**

**This will be a Dramione story and a time travel fic. We just have to get through some things before the Dramione can happen. The next chapter or two will mostly be with Scorpius. **

**In this story, the Horcrux hunt and battle are shifted a year forward, so that everyone is already finished with school (except Ginny and Luna). This means that Dumbledore did not die at the end of 6th year and Draco did not become a Death Eater then either. As I said, everything will become clearer in the next few chapters and questions will be answered.**

**Hopefully, I'll never plead or beg for reviews (I'm pretty sure I won't because that just seems awkward to me). But if the story is either uninteresting or just horrible because of the writing, please be nice and tell me? Then I can delete this and pretend it never happened...Okay, sorry for the long AN if you stuck around to read the whole thing. I'll try to keep any in the future as short as possible.**

**_Tumblr: blaisethezabini_**** (if you ever have any questions or if you want to see me reblog a bunch of different things...)**


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the world or characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the lovely J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I truly didn't think I would get this many after just one chapter. And so many faves and follows already? asdfghjkl. I tried to get this chapter done as quickly as I could, so without further ado, here's chapter two. (I would have posted last night but the power went out for over an hour and when it finally came back, the internet did not :| ). Any and all mistakes are my own. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Sliding the Heads compartment door open, Scorpius stepped inside. Moving towards one of the windows, he saw many parents still waving to their kids. Most students were hanging out their windows calling out their final goodbyes to them. Gaze shifting to where his mother was likely still standing, he noticed her stare was trained on the window of his compartment. He joined everyone else's actions and waved to her. She waved back with a big smile plastered on her face then quickly turned to Aunt Ginny. Scorpius was sure that the tears she had been holding back all day were about to start flowing. He hated having to leave her each school year. She always got so sad.

Turning away from the window, Scorpius took a seat and debated whether or not he should risk reading the ancient spellbook in his possession while on the train. Deciding against it because he would likely get too consumed with it before his patrol started, he stretched out, making himself more comfortable. It wouldn't hurt to get a few more minutes of sleep. Any dream he had would likely consist of what he was planning to do this term. It was all he _could_ dream about since finding out there was a time travel spell he could use to bring his father back.

* * *

After what felt like seconds since closing his eyes, Angie Thomas was shaking him awake.

"It's time for your shift now, Malfoy," she said gently. "Meeting starts as soon as you get back. I'll get everything set up for us."

"Thanks, Thomas," he said. Luckily, he'd already changed into his robes after their meeting with Professor Avery, so that was one less thing he had to do before arriving at the castle. It was actually mandatory that for Heads to have their robes and badges on before departing the train station so that all students were aware who they were when they passed. Prefects had to do the same before starting their rounds of patrols also.

Moving along the corridors at a steady pace and not meeting a single student, Scorpius decided to stop by and visit with Al and the others.

"Hey, Scorp!" Lorcan and Lysander Scamander said together when he slid open the compartment door. Though they weren't quite as out there as their mother, Luna, the twins still had their moments of strange behavior. At least they had each other to talk about mystical creatures no one else had ever heard of when they wanted to. They would be going into their sixth year with Marilyn Weasley and both were in Ravenclaw with her.

Nodding his head in greeting to the two of them, he asked, "Where's Al?"

"He went to go talk to Zabini, I think," Louis answered from his seat next to Lysander.

"Which one?"

"He didn't say," Lily said from the other side of the compartment. "So I would assume that means he went to go talk to girl Zabini."

Adelaide Zabini. Only the most beautiful and popular girl in Slytherin; maybe even the whole school. Al had been vying for her attention since the beginning of first year. His efforts were either going unnoticed in obliviousness or just plain ignored. Probably the latter. Scorpius would have probably been competing with his best mate for her attention too had he not known the Zabinis' since birth. She and her twin brother, Orion, who was also popular for his looks, were his two other closest friends.

"Don't put them on their rounds together," Lily added. "He'll be too busy drooling than doing his prefect duties. Was he really the best choice to replace you, Scor?"

"According to Professor Longbottom, he is," Scorpius replied. "He and Adelaide can't have rounds together anyway. Inter-House relations, remember?"

"Of course. How could I forget? It's only been pounded into our heads every fucking year since starting Hogwarts," Lily rolled her eyes. "Are you going to put me with a Slytherin?"

"Do you want to be with a Slytherin?"

"Depends on who they are, I guess," Lily said, though she admittedly only liked two Slytherins and neither were in her year. "So, who _are_ the fifth year prefects?"

"Willow Goyle and Connor Nott."

Making a face at both names, she said, "Yeah, I'd rather not have an entire year of rounds with them."

"It's actually just the term," Scorpius said, glancing at his watch. "You'll all get new partners in January."

"Whatever. Same difference. Will you put me with a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Please?"

"Nope," he said with a smirk. "Making a face at both names was a bad move on your part, Lil. Now you're going to be stuck with one of them. You better change into your robes. The meeting starts in ten minutes. You wouldn't want to be late."

"Shit!" Lily and David exclaimed. David was the other fifth year prefect for Gryffindor. "I told you you should have changed into your robes when Lorcan and I did," Marilyn said with an air of superiority before setting down her book and getting up to leave with Scorpius.

* * *

Waving Marilyn and Lorcan ahead, Scorpius quickly walked the rest of the train meeting no problems. While heading back to his compartment for the meeting, he came across Al and Adelaide leaving one of the usual Slytherin compartments.

"Hey, you guys," he greeted from behind them.

"Scorpius!" Adelaide turned to give him a hug. "It feels so long since I last saw you. How have you been? How has Ms. Hermione been?"

"Good," he answered. "We've both been good."

"Well, that's good!" she said cheerfully, moving out of the way to let Scorpius take the lead.

"What are you doing out in the corridor anyway, mate? Isn't this supposed to be Thomas' shift of patrol?" Al asked curiously.

"We ended up switching," Scorpius lied easily. "I visited our usual compartment, but you weren't there."

"Yeah, I needed to talk to Orion about something and ended up staying with the Slytherins."

'_I wonder why._' Scorpius thought sarcastically to himself as they reached their destination. He needed to remember to ask what Al had to talk to Orion about later.

* * *

They were the last three to arrive to the meeting. Many of the fifth year prefects and some sixth year ones watched them glide in with admiration. Adelaide because of her ethereal beauty and Al and Scorpius because of who their parents were. Al and Scorpius' quidditch skills might have also played a factor.

Moving to stand with Angie at the end of the compartment, they began.

"Hello, everyone," Angie spoke to the group. "I'm your Head Girl, Angie Thomas and this is your Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hello," the group chorused back in different levels of excitement.

"This meeting shouldn't take long," Angie said. "We will just be going over a few things."

First off," Scorpius transitioned smoothly into the speech. "Once the feast is over tonight, the fifth year prefects are expected to escort the first years to their respective house common rooms. Remember to wait until the Great Hall is cleared out before taking them. Sixth and seventh year prefects should patrol the areas surrounding their Houses for any wandering students. Just give them warnings for tonight if there are any."

"Here are the passwords to get into your common rooms," Angie said, passing color coded parchment to each prefect. The color coordinated with their Houses.

"Keep those safe," Scorpius added. Many took a glance at the words on their parchment before placing them into a robe pocket.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, are there any questions on what to do tonight?" Angie asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, good," she said.

"Other than that," Scorpius began, "just pair up with your prefect partner for rounds. We should be at Hogwarts within the next couple of hours."

"And who exactly are our prefect partners? Doesn't it have to be Inter-House?" Lily asked with snark heavy in her voice from her seat next to Marilyn.

"No. It's just House and year for today," he replied. "Term partners will be assigned Monday at breakfast."

The female fifth year prefect from Slytherin asked, "Can our term partners be from a different year?"

Angie and Scorpius looked at each other skeptically and together said in a definite tone, "No." The girl, Ashlyn Greens, pouted and turned to gaze out into the passing scenery.

"Does it matter where on the train we do patrols?" one of the fifth year Hufflepuffs asked.

"No," Angie said. "Just find somewhere that another pair isn't already."

"Are there any more questions?" Scorpius asked and was met with shaking heads. "Well, that's all we needed to go over for this meeting. We will have another one sometime at the beginning of next week. You're dismissed."

"Come on, Adelaide," Al said taking her hand and guiding her towards the door. "Let's find a place to do our patrols." She let out a girly giggle that caused Scorpius to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

Letting her go before him, Al turned and mouthed towards his best mate, "It finally happened!" Scorpius noticed Lily glaring at her brother's back as he left. Then her head whipped back to look at Scorpius, her long, auburn hair hitting poor David in the face. "_What_ did he just mouth to you?" she asked shrilly marching towards him, sounding like she knew perfectly well what he had just said.

"It finally happened," Scorpius confirmed. "Good for him, too. He's only been crushing on her the entire time we've been at Hogwarts."

"No!" Lily practically screeched. "You have to try to put an end to it. She will, _for sure_, break his heart!"

"How do you know? Maybe they're soulmates."

Lily gave him a look of disgust. "If they were soulmates, she would have paid attention to him way sooner than seventh year, Scor. With her beauty, she can get any guy she wants. He's probably just a conquest of hers because of who our father is. Plus, Al looks exactly like Dad so there will be all sorts of women using him throughout his life. I'm sure of it."

"Adelaide is not that kind of girl. I don't understand why you hate all Slytherins other than me and Al, Lily." Scorpius said quietly, angling the two of them so David and Angie, who were both waiting for them to finish, couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"It's because all Slytherins other than you and Al are despicable," she said hotly, crossing her arms and flipping her hair from off her shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Lil."

"I'm just trying to protect my brother from getting hurt. You should be doing the same." With that, she turned and stomped out of the compartment with David at her heels.

"I take it she doesn't like her brother's new girlfriend?" Angie asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty safe to say she doesn't." Scorpius laughed too.

Now that he had no more responsibilities to tend to, it was time to contemplate just when he would be time traveling. Luckily, today was Friday which gave him an entire weekend to sort out just how much free time he would need to accomplish his task. The spell's description said he would only be gone for a few hours at most. If he got the timing right, no one would ever have to know that he'd time travelled if his mission failed. The book didn't mention this, but Scorpius hoped everyone would be unaware of the universe altering if he did manage to make a future that his father existed in.

His mind raced with these thoughts for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

Hogwarts.

His was back at his second home.

It was his last start-of-term feast. It was all a bit overwhelming to him, but Scorpius didn't let it show.

Sitting at the end of the table where the newest Slytherins would be joining, he took a few moments to gaze around the Great Hall. It wouldn't be much longer before Professor Avery lead the first years in for the Sorting Ceremony. Not even a minute later, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years were ushered in. The looks of amazement on all their faces getting their first look of the Great Hall was one of Scorpius' favorite things to witness each year.

A deep sigh suddenly came from his right side. Looking to see what was wrong with Orion, Orion subtly nodded his head towards the pair sitting across from them. Al and Adelaide were sitting shoulder to shoulder, not paying any attention to the Ceremony. They were too busy whispering and giggling with each other. Scorpius could not wait until he could ask Al how Adelaide had finally come around to giving him a chance.

Wanting to spare the people around them from having to watch the newest lovey dovey couple, as the Sorting Hat _was_ in the middle of its song, Scorpius turned all his attention to the Hat and its song while simultaneously bringing his leg back then forward to kick Al in the shin.

In the moment after the last note of the song finished and the burst of applause started, Al yelled for the entirety of the Great Hall to hear, "Ow! Holy fucking _shit_!" He flushed crimson once realizing everyone was staring at him.

Many younger students around the Hall gasped at his language. "Mr. Potter!" the headmaster, Professor Longbottom, yelled then added more gently, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for the interruption," Al called out before hiding his face in his hands.

"Okay, then," the headmaster said slowly, watching Al cautiously. "Let's begin the Sorting."

As the first name was read off the list, Al whispered furiously, "Seriously, what the fuck, Or? I thought you were okay with this?"

"Shh!" Scorpius shushed before Orion could object to being the kicker or to the unwanted nickname. "You guys can talk about this later." Al crossed his arms and turned to pay attention to the Sorting. Adelaide was glaring at her brother. If looks could kill, Orion would have been obliterated. The group dynamic was going to be quite interesting this year.

* * *

When Carter, Sloane became the first Slytherin, Scorpius greeted her as she sat down next to him.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Miss Carter."

"Thank you!" she squeaked shyly, blush tinting her cheeks.

As the Ceremony came to a conclusion, ten students had been added to Slytherin. Five boys and five girls. A couple of the boys looked like they might be troublemakers, but other than that they looked to be a good group.

"Now, for a few announcements," Professor Longbottom called from his podium.

"No," Al groaned. "Announcements later. Food, now." A couple of the first years snickered.

"Albus!" Adelaide admonished in a whisper. "Waiting a few more minutes will not kill you."

Scorpius was with Al on this one. Announcements should be after the feast, not before it.

"First off, I want to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Longbottom began cheerfully. "I hope it is a wonderful one. I'd like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is just as its name applies. Forbidden. There are all sorts of deadly creatures in there."

"If it's so dangerous, why have I had so many detentions in there," Orion muttered next to Scorpius.

"Because you're a Slytherin," Connor Nott said from Orion's other side. "We're all expendable still, even if Hogwarts is all about that Inter-House relations shite."

"Mr. Nott! I am certain your conversation is not so important that it couldn't wait a few minutes?" the headmaster peered over at their table. Connor looked down in embarrassment for being called out.

"As I was saying, it is time to meet this year's Head Boy and Girl." That meant they had missed part of the headmaster's speech. "Remember, these two are to be treated with the same respect as your professors. When I call their names, they will stand up so will know how to identify them. They also have badges with an 'H' emblem for identification."

"You have an 'H' on your badge!" gasped Sloane Carter from his left side. She pointed it out to her fellow first years. "Ooh," they all said in wonder.

"From Gryffindor, the Head Girl is Miss Angelica Thomas!" The Gryffindors cheered while everyone else politely clapped.

"Call me Angie!" she yelled out as she stood up and turned to wave at the student population and staff table.

"And from Slytherin," the headmaster continued, chuckling from Angie's outburst. "The Head Boy is Mr. Scorpius Malfoy!" The Slytherins roared their approval and there were loud cheers from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, as well. That had to be a first. Scorpius stood and politely waved to everyone.

Once he'd sat down, Professor Longbottom said the magical words, "Let the feast begin!"

* * *

Stuffed full with delicious food and exhausted from the long day, it wasn't much longer before Professor Longbottom dismissed everyone.

"Now that we have all had our fill of scrumptious foods, it's about time to head to bed. If the Head Boy and Girl would please come join me at the staff table?"

Everyone stood and began filing out of the Great Hall. Scorpius yelled over the din of noise for the Slytherin first years to stay seated. Making his way to the staff table, he watched as the headmaster waved his wand and two folders appeared in his left hand.

"Hello, Professor," Scorpius greeted, as did Angie just a few seconds after.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Thomas. I trust you two had nice summers?"

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"Good. Now, if you will follow me, I'll show you to your rooms," he then handed them a folder each before leading them out the staff's door from the Great Hall. "In those folders are the passwords to your rooms, Hogsmeade dates, and the quidditch match dates along with other tidbits of information."

The trio came to a stop by a door off the Entrance Hall. "This is your office. You will share the duty of having office hours each week so that prefects can report any problems they're having. Other students may also stop by," the professor informed them. "Office hours will fit around your schedules. Miss Thomas, you will most likely have to take on more hours because of Mr. Malfoy's quidditch practice."

"That's fine," she answered, nodding her head to show she understood. The headmaster continued walking at a brisk pace and led them behind a tapestry and to a hidden door.

"These are the back staircases. Use them only in the case of an emergency. We're only using them now to avoid the moving ones."

When they reached the fifth floor, the professor ushered the two of them into the hallway. He led them to yet another tapestry. It depicted a male and female warrior with varying shades of green, silver, red, and gold threads. Pulling the tapestry back, a short hallway was revealed. It was more like a foyer, really. Directly in front of them was a portrait. To the left was a downward spiraling staircase; to the right, an upward spiraling staircase.

"Through this portrait is your common room. You can go in as soon as you two agree on a password. You must say it in unison to get in the first time. Mr. Malfoy, your rooms are downstairs. Miss Thomas will be upstairs. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir," the two Heads said together.

"I'll leave you to it, then," said Professor Longbottom before leaving them alone.

"What should our password be?" Angie asked.

"What about_ leo et serpens_?"

"Lion and serpent? I like it. Together, then?" Scorpius nodded. "On the count of three."

"One...two...three!_ Leo et serpens_." The portrait swung open, revealing a lavish room. There were two black leather couches facing each other separated by a coffee table in the middle of the room. On the right side of the room, bookshelves lined the walls already filled with books. At the back were two desks equipped for homework and studying with windows behind them. The left side of the room contained a small kitchenette. It was perfect.

"Wow, this is awesome," Angie breathed out, gazing around the room in astonishment.

"Yeah, it is," Scorpius agreed. "I'm going to go check out my room." Angie nodded and followed to do the same.

Descending to where his rooms were located, Scorpius opened his folder to see what his password was.

The word on the page was like a punch to his heart. Taking a deep breath and letting out slowly, he whispered, "_Draco_." The door's lock clicked to signal he could turn the doorknob. He needed to remember to ask Professor Longbottom why this was the password to his rooms. He filed it away for later in his mind.

The room opened to a large four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room, a small bookshelf on the right, and a door to a bathroom on the left. To his immediate left was a wardrobe for his clothes. Everything in there reminded him of his Slytherin dormitory. The only difference was that he was no longer underneath the lake.

Deciding now would be the best time to unpack, Scorpius removed the series of complex locking spells on his trunk and opened it. Removing his prized ancient spellbook and placing it on the bed with the folder he'd gotten, he went to work flicking his wand to send his things to their appropriate places.

Once that was finished, he tiredly moved to get ready for bed. He took a long, hot shower, brushed his teeth, then collapsed into his bed. Seeing the book still lying at the end of the bed, the blond Slytherin leaned to grab it. Thumbing open to the pages he'd already memorized over the summer, he read the passage again. He needed to be completely perfect for this to work.

He fell asleep, book open face down on his chest, and dreamt of a glorious outcome.

* * *

**According to Google Translate, 'lion and serpent' is _et leonem et draconem_ in Latin. Is there anyone who takes/knows Latin that can confirm this? It's been about six years since I last took a Latin class, so my knowledge on the language is rusty.**

**(Edit: I'd like to give a big thank you to _qiana _for correcting the Latin in this chapter. :) I _knew_ that the phrase Google gave me didn't feel quite right! Especially when I know that draco means dragon, not serpent...*plans to do better research in the future*)**

**As I've been writing, I've noticed that I actually really like writing for these Next Gen characters. So I think I'll show them periodically throughout the story to show what's going on in present day.**

**Right now, the plan is that past Draco and Hermione will make their first appearance around Chapter 5. This will also be around the time that chapters hopefully get longer since I plan to write from all three characters' perspectives.**


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the wonderful world of Harry Potter. It all belongs to a brilliant woman by the name of J.K Rowling.

* * *

**(I know I said I'd try to keep my author's notes short, but this one and the one at the end of the chapter are somewhat lengthy to explain some stuff.)**

**I want to start off by saying thanks again to the lovely qiana for correcting my Latin in the previous chapter. :)**

**And thank you again for all your lovely reviews! I would reply to them individually, but you would probably all just get random keyboard smashes of excitement instead of proper sentences.**

**Sorry there was this long a wait for such a short chapter. With school starting back up and getting a kitten about two weeks ago, I haven't had much time to write. I'm not very satisfied with the chapter but hopefully you guys don't think it's as horrible as I feel it probably is...**

**Any and all mistakes are my own. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Scorpius ended up spending the entirety of his Saturday in the Heads tower. He used the day getting a head start on his school reading, only taking breaks to eat in the common room's kitchenette. The Slytherin had already skimmed through all his books over the summer, but with it being his N.E.W.T year, he needed to be extra prepared. He was his mother's son, after all.

Angie came ambling into the common room sometime after dinner looking for her fellow Head.

"Malfoy? Is there any particular reason you've been missing all day? Your friends were looking for you at lunch _and _dinner."

The blond just lifted his Advanced Potions textbook. He was in the process of memorizing how to brew the _Polyjuice_ potion. It had been added to the curriculum for N.E.W.T level Potions after the Death Eater Rebellion. Scorpius was well aware that his own mother had successfully brewed the complicated potion during her second year and was confident that he would be able to as well.

"You're joking! Classes haven't even started and you're already studying how to brew-" she began as she walked closer to his desk to determine what he was reading and exclaimed, "_Polyjuice_?!"

"What?" Scorpius replied innocently like it was completely normal for anyone to be reading their textbooks on a Saturday night before classes started. "It's very likely that there will be questions about this on the exam. It's never too early to start preparing. These are only the most academically important exams we take to determine our career choices, you know."

"Malfoy, you could spend the entire year not studying for anything, and you would still get all O's. You really don't need to be stressing out over exams that are months away," she said taking the textbook from his hands. "And I don't doubt that your selection of career choices will be endless. Seriously though, I don't understand how you're not in Ravenclaw?"

"The Sorting Hat thought I would do well in Ravenclaw, but ultimately decided I would be more fit for Slytherin like every other Malfoy before me. The Hat said the same thing to my mother before putting her in Gryffindor too."

"Really? That's interesting. It definitely makes sense, though, since she's still considered the Brightest Witch of Her Age."

"She's not considered. She is," Scorpius said shortly, reaching to grab the textbook back impatiently.

"That's what I meant," Angie said rolling her eyes and sighing, giving him the Potions book. "I don't know how my parents ever expected me to outperform you in marks. I may be second in our class, but you are lightyears ahead of me in smarts."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was, moron."

"That statement completely contradicts the compliment you just gave."

She just gave him a dirty look and airily waved a hand at him. "Anyway, your friends. They were worried about you because you never came to eat today. They even demanded I bring them up here, but I just told them I didn't know where you were."

"I appreciate that, Thomas. I wasn't really in the mood to socialize today. I'm actually surprised they even noticed," Scorpius said thoughtfully.

"I'm almost certain Orion Zabini is the one who brought your lack of being around to attention. For his own sake, I'm sure."

"Oh, right," he said quietly, beginning to formulate another part to his plan. With Al and Adelaide only paying attention to each other all of a sudden, it would be perfect if he could also get Orion a girlfriend. His plan would less likely be discovered that way because he'd be the unwanted third wheel to both couples. There would be no one to question his whereabouts if they were all preoccupied.

"Oh, Merlin," Angie's eyes widened after hearing what she thought was a dejected tone in his voice. "I didn't mean to imply that -"

"It's okay, Thomas," Scorpius put a hand up to stop her. "I know how you meant it."

She just nodded. "You know, now that we're Heads, we should probably start calling each other by our first names...Scorpius," the name rolled off her tongue hesitantly.

"Good idea. Angie," he flashed her a smile then added, "We still need to assign prefect partners."

"R-right," she stuttered. Being on the receiving end of one of Scorpius Malfoy's smiles was enough to make any girl swoon and forget all thoughts momentarily. "That's the reason I came in here in the first place."

"Should we just do them tomorrow?" Scorpius suggested. "We could probably go ahead and do next term's pairings as well."

"That's fine," she agreed. "I doubt it will take long. It shouldn't be that difficult to pair people up with someone from a different House."

"I would hope so."

"Now that that's settled, I'm off to Gryffindor to visit Liam," she told him as she turned to exit. Liam Wood was Angie's boyfriend of two years. He was Keeper for Gryffindor just like his father, Oliver, had been back when their parents had been at Hogwarts. "And Mal – Scorpius? Use the rest of your one weekend of freedom as just that, okay? Go do what Slytherins do or whatever."

* * *

Heeding Angie's advice, Scorpius gathered his books to drop off in his room before heading down to Slytherin. Quickly whispering his password, he went in to neatly place his books on the bookshelf. Turning to grab a cloak from the wardrobe once he was finished, he almost fell backwards into the bookshelf in fright.

"Ah!" he yelled. Sitting on his bed with the invisibility cloak in his lap, was Al.

"I can't believe I just watched you _alphabetize_ your books by subject and then title, Scor. You are such a Ravenclaw sometimes. Why am I friends with a nerd like you again?"

"How the fuck did you get in here, Al?" Scorpius demanded, ignoring his friend's teasing.

"Used the map to find where you live now – what a strange place for a Heads tower, by the way – waited for you to come out of your common room under the cloak and when you did, I followed you in here," Al explained. "Being Head must be nice," he spread his arms wide and flopped backwards onto the bed. "You guys are secluded in your very own part of the castle."

"I was about to come down to Slytherin," the blond said, exasperated. "Where are Adelaide and Orion? And yes, being Head does have its perks."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Al said, "Adelaide is gossiping with some of the Ice Bitches and Orion went to the library to find something to read." The Ice Bitches was a term crowned by Al for the current sixth and seventh year Slytherin girls back in their fourth year.

"Orion went to find something to read?" Scorpius asked skeptically. "You shouldn't call the girls that anymore. You know, since your girlfriend is part of that group?"

"Yeah, something to read," Al said with the same tone of disbelief. "I think your studious ways are starting to rub off on him. I can tell when he's lying about something and he wasn't about this. Of course, he might have been doing that _and_ going to snog some bird."

"Don't you have the map with you to check?" If Orion was with a girl right now, Scorpius would start dropping subtle hints for him to possibly start dating her.

Al gasped. "I do!" He pulled the map his grandfather had a hand in making from his jean pocket, took his wand from his regular cloak, and with a tap said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The Marauders Map and invisibility cloak were the only two secrets Al had ever been able to keep.

"Are you ever going to say anything about Adelaide being your girlfriend?" Scorpius asked, wanting information on this current event and not liking that his friend seemed to be ignoring the subject. "Like, maybe how it happened?"

"Hold on. I'll tell you everything in a minute," Al said distractedly, eyes searching for Orion's name.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at the obvious avoidance and shoved Al to the side so that he too could sit on the bed.

"Found him! He's in the library with -" Al's eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped.

"Who?" Scorpius snatched the map from his friend's hand. From the look on Al's face, he thought he was going to see Lily's name. Scorpius' eyes also widened in surprise at the name now overlapping '_Orion Zabini._' He turned his head to look at Al whose emerald eyes were lit up in delight.

"Angie Thomas?!" Scorpius said in disbelief. "She just told me not even twenty minutes ago that she was going to Gryffindor to see her boyfriend. I don't _care_ where she goes. Why didn't she just say the library if that's where she was going to go? And why are you so happy?" Scorpius was inwardly upset that he couldn't drop those subtle hints for a girl who already had a boyfriend.

"Scor," Al began seriously, "You are _always_ in the fucking library and everyone knows that. She probably lied so you wouldn't ask to tag along with her or some shite."

"Yeah, maybe. Are you so happy because you're going to use this against Wood for something?"

"Hell yeah I'm using this information against him! We're going to fucking crush Gryffindor in our first match of the season. I mean, we were already going to win but now we can completely embarrass them by throwing Wood off his game. I'm gonna score so many goals!" Al pumped his fist and did a little jig where he was sitting on the bed.

"You can keep this secret that long?" Scorpius asked not believing for a second Al could keep this secret for the next two months.

"I kept talking to Adelaide secret for two months," he said smugly.

"What? _How_?"

"She asked me to. I called her one day this summer to see what she and Or were up to when you were in Greece with your grandmother, and we ended up hanging out just the two of us when Or said he was busy. I dunno, it just kind of turned into the beginning of a relationship."

"But it couldn't become a real relationship until you talked to Orion?" the blond asked, thinking back to yesterday and the now plausible reason to why Al needed to talk to him on the train.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I just wanted to know how it happened and now I know. So, yeah," Scorpius said, moving to get up. "Let's go find something to do."

Al nodded. "Okay. We should go find you a bird! So you don't have to feel like a third wheel during Hogsmeade visits."

"I don't have time for a girlfriend, Al. I doubt I'll be going to many of the Hogsmeade dates anyway. I need the time to revise. Plus, as Head Boy, I can go to Hogsmeade whenever I want as long as I get permission from Nev – I mean, Professor Longbottom," he said as he went into the bathroom.

Rolling his eyes, Al muttered, "You're never gonna get laid like this."

"I heard that!"

* * *

The next day, Scorpius and Angie set up the prefect pairings. Of course, the task ended up being more difficult than originally thought.

"Ugh, why are we even putting thought into this?" Angie exclaimed. "These kids will just have to grow up and deal with spending an entire term with their ex!" The two of them had been approached at breakfast by a handful of prefects asking if they had made the rotations yet and requesting they not be put with someone they used to date.

"Agreed. If they keep complaining, we'll just threaten to have their badges taken away since they aren't mature enough to handle the duties," Scorpius said with a sigh, throwing down his quill and rubbing the start of a headache out of his temples.

"That is a wonderful idea! The ones who care about this honor will shut up faster than you can say 'quidditch.'"

Scorpius just nodded. With their new mindset in place, the rotation pairings were finished within the next half hour.

"I don't doubt we're going to get major complaints about some of these pairings," he groaned. "It's going to be a long, interesting breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

Scorpius was just informing Connor Nott who his partner was for rotations when a female voice rang loud across the Hall.

"No! I thought – ugh, my whole day has been ruined!" Lily sputtered in a shriek. She was fixing Angie with a glare and Scorpius knew he was next. He didn't quite understand why she was so angry. He _had_ told her she would be paired with a Slytherin on their way to Hogwarts.

"Al's sister is such a bitch," Connor hissed out knowing fully well she was upset about being paired with _him_. "I'm not happy about this either but at least I'm not screaming about it for the whole school to hear."

"Watch it, Nott," Scorpius warned, not noticing who had come up behind him.

"What the fuck did you just say about my sister?" Al said in a dangerously low tone.

"I said that your sister is a bitch," Connor replied bravely staring the older student in the eye.

"Yeah," Al smiled cheerfully and clapped Connor on the back before sitting down next to him to eat. "She really is sometimes."

"Albus!" Adelaide gasped. It was then that Lily began making her way to the Slytherin table. Scorpius was just about to tell Al and Adelaide who their partners would be when she tapped his shoulder impatiently.

"I thought you were kidding when you said you would put me with a Slytherin!"

"Well, I clearly wasn't. Connor's not all that bad, Lil."

"Yeah," Al agreed. "Nott here is a good guy and a great Beater." Connor just silently fumed from his seat, ignoring the surrounding conversation and the fiery redhead.

"Must you involve Quidditch in every conversation?" Adelaide rolled her eyes as she delicately picked at a muffin.

Lily wrinkled her nose at her brother. "Whatever." She turned and opened her mouth to protest the pairing again when Scorpius cut her off.

"If you complain, you will lose your prefect badge," he said sternly. "Now go back to the Gryffindor table to collect your timetable."

She set her jaw and let out a stiff "Fine," before heading back to her table without a backward glance.

"That won't be the last you hear from her about this, Scor," Al told him. "You know she won't take that threat of you taking her badge seriously."

"She should. It's the truth. Complain and you're no longer a prefect."

Al whistled low. "Damn. There will be no complaining on our end then." The others agreed vehemently.

* * *

The week went by quickly. There was minimal complaining from the prefects – Scorpius' threat had travelled fast Monday morning – and classes went by smoothly, as did the first prefects meeting. The Slytherin had a full schedule when it came to his classes this year. He was at N.E.W.T level in each subject he was taking – Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes. Eight N.E.W.T classes was by far the most out of the seventh year students. Most students only took the usual four or five needed for their career path.

Though he had a difficult workload, Scorpius was managing his time easily. He had even had time for a fly around the quidditch pitch earlier that evening.

As he was preparing to go down to Slytherin for the annual 'We Made it Through the First Week' party, Alistair – his mother's owl – pecked at the bedroom window with a letter attached to his leg. Letting the eagle owl in, Scorpius retrieved some owl treats from its container on the windowsill to give him and untied the letter.

_Scorpius,_

_How was your last first week of Hogwarts? Are you liking your classes? I hope that having eight N.E.W.T classes won't cause you too much strain, dear. I had that many back when I was a student – as you know – but I also didn't have quidditch to take some of my time away. Even your father left the Slytherin team to focus on his studies and Heads duties._

_Speaking of Heads duties, how do you like being Head Boy? Where is the Heads Tower located this year? The location rotates between five different parts of the castle, you know._

_I'm sorry, of course you know that. You're the only other person in my life who has read Hogwarts, A History in its entirety._

_Anyway, to answer your questions from your last letter: Work has been fine, but a bit hectic. This newest project is taking a lot of time and research, making my social life non-existent!_

_The Weasleys' and Potters' are all well. I haven't spoken to them since we saw everyone off, but I'm certain they send their love._

_Write back as soon as you can! And don't forget to write your grandmother too while you're at it!_

_Love always,_

_Mum_

Lifting a corner of his mouth into a smile, he placed the letter safely into the Charms textbook that was still laying on his bed, then gathered his cloak and left for the party.

* * *

**So...um...yeah. Sorry it took almost three weeks for a short chapter that didn't really go anywhere (and had a bit of an awkward ending?). I started getting too carried away with all the next generation characters and that's not at all what I planned on doing for chapter three but it just sort of happened. (This is what happens when I can't stay on the path of my outline so let's hope I don't do that again...)**

**I do plan on doing some interlude type chapters occasionally throughout the story to show present day Hogwarts though, so some of the things mentioned in this chapter will be expanded on (unless you really rather me not since this is in the Dramione section...)**

**These first few chapters has definitely made me think that my next story should be a Next Gen oneshot or multi chapter fic.**

**Next chapter: Hermione makes an appearance (along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny), there will be more of an explanation of the mentioned Death Eater Rebellion, a time jump in the school year, and finally a clear cut view of Scorpius' plan and it maybe even going into effect?**

**I really hope it's not another three weeks before I can post the next chapter but since I only get to really write a couple days of the week, it might end up being that long again (*fingers crossed that it doesn't*)**


End file.
